warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sealab Sabotage
Sealab Sabotage is a special Sabotage mission variant that takes place exclusively on the Grineer Sealab tileset on Uranus. Mechanics The first phase of this mission type involves reaching the facility's pump room, and finding three pipes whose hatches must be broken using any attack. Once the hatches are destroyed, players must proceed to the main pump station to activate the pump via hacking, and then defend the pump station from incoming waves of enemies until its pumping progress reaches 100%. This phase of the mission can fail if the main pump station is destroyed by enemies before its completion. The second phase takes place afterwards, where players must find the main research lab that houses the facility's research subject. There are two variants of research labs available each with a different arrangement and sabotage target: either a Manic Bombard, restrained within the center of the lab, or Tyl Regor's research drones. Manic Bombard Should the player encounter the Manic Bombard, they have two options with which to deal with the target: #Players can opt to directly confront the Manic Bombard, either by attacking it in its restraints, or being detected by the Sensor Regulator patrolling the area. Once free, the Bombard must be killed to complete the objective. This option is best for players who desire to gain item drops from the Manic Bombard, though successfully killing the Bombard requires sufficiently advanced equipment and tactics to accomplish. #Players can choose to kill the Manic Bombard quietly by poisoning it within its restraints, which can be accomplished by using two Grineer Toxin canisters located at the uppermost room of the lab. Each canister has to be carried to one of two marked consoles within the research lab, and then inserted into a floor receptacle. Once the canister is accepted, the marked console must then be hacked in order to pump the poison. After both consoles have received their toxin canisters and activated via hacking, the pumps will poison the Manic Bombard, killing it. This option is ideal for players who desire stealthy gameplay and those who do not wish to engage the Manic Bombard in battle, though doing so forfeits any potential loot from the target. Players can proceed to extraction once the Manic Bombard has been dealt with. Research Drones Should the player find themselves in the this lab room, they must destroy three pieces of hardware: two sets of cloning tubes, and a roomful of research drones. To destroy the cloning tubes, players can hack a console for each set, which will expose the cloning tubes and allow them to be destroyed using weapons or powers. Alternatively, there are two other consoles in overlooks on either end of the room that can be hacked to automatically destroy each set of cloning tubes via an electrical overload. The research drones are located in a locked vault; the player can either hack the door open or break into the maintenance tunnel on the bottom floor. Once inside the drones can either be destroyed with the player's weapons, or by hacking another panel in the maintenance tunnel that will cause the room's automated sentry to malfunction and explode, destroying the drones in the process. Players can proceed to extraction once everything in the lab has been destroyed. Resource Caches As with most Sabotage missions, an optional secondary objective present in Sealab Sabotage missions gives the task of finding three Resource Caches that take the form of Grineer lockers which contain valuable treasure. These lockers, which can be identified by having white lights instead of red or green, are usually hidden within hard-to-reach and secret areas that may require parkour or mobility skills to use. The lockers emit a distinct hum that can be heard if they're within the vicinity, which can aid in determining their location. Opening a cache will provide the uncovered reward to all players present in the mission, even if only one player is physically present at the resource cache. Rewards es:Sabotaje sumergible Category:Missions Category:Update 17